Eric Brooks
THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR LUKE CAGE SEASON 3. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. ----Eric Brooks is a character and main antagonist in Luke Cage Season 3. His actions almost make him a cross between Bushmaster and Frank Castle. Biography Category:Characters Conception ''' Eric was the son of Tara Brooks- a black British woman. Tara lived in Jamaica and worked as a prostitute in Madame Vanity's Brothel in a red-light district in Kingston. While the Stokes family was vacationing in Kingston, their son Cornell Stokes, now into a life of crime, got ahold of a fake ID and used it to access the brothel. He became a customer of Tara Brooks and impregnated her. The prostitutes at Madame Vanity's would not abort babies but give them up for adoption. It was like a sacred rule to them. Tara was getting into a serious relationship with John McIver and was considering leaving the brothel soon, but then she was impregnated by Cornell. She told Johnny and he was furious. Tara told him she wanted to leave the brothel and raise the baby with Johnny. Johnny was furious a Stokes was the father. Johnny asked the gender of the baby. Tara told him he was a boy named Eric. Eric Brooks. Johnny looked at Tara and called the baby Stokes. Eric Stokes instead, saying he wouldn't raise a Stokes. Loving her, he said he wouldn't take action against Tara or Eric now and he would let them go, but he warned them that he would take violent action if necessary to end the bloodline. '''Birth After Johnny left Jamaica in favor for Brooklyn with his aunt and uncle after he attacked Cornell, Tara settled back down in Kingston. She went into labor at the brothel- where she also lived- and their were some complications. The owner of the brothel- mobster Jamal Afari- called in a doctor to help with the now complicated birth. The man who came in- later revealed to be Jamaican gangster Frost- was not a traditional medical physician but a witch doctor. Jamal confronted the witch doctor asking why he got a witch doctor instead of a surgeon. The witch doctor used paralysis power on Jamal and he became temporary paralyzed. The prostitutes are now fearful of the doctor who walks over to Tara and begins treating her. He whispers "This is for Johnny. This is for Bushmaster," Before drawing a knife and stabbing it into Tara's neck and dragging it across the side leaving a bloody, gaping gash. He drops the knife and slings a ton of paralysis power across the room, paralyzing the screaming prostitutes. The witch doctor puts a glass container under the wound, allowing the blood to seep into the container. The witch doctor lifts up Tara's shirt and bites down onto her upper chest with his jagged teeth. He is sucking her blood. He does this for a while as Tara's blood lets. He then releases his bite. He then uses his knife to slit his wrist- many slits on it- and his blood pours out splashing on Tara's body. He aims the splatter of his blood over her gash allowing her blood to drain and his blood to pour into her veins. His blood is off-color and steams and sizzles on contact. Tara continues to scream in the agony of birth, two fatal wounds, and boiling blood being poured into her body. The doctor's blood was full of Nightshade and the whites of Tara's eyes become solid red and her veins become defined. She is dying of overdose and blood loss. The witch doctor leaves with his bottle of blood. He was ordered by Johnny "Bushmaster" McIver to assassinate Tara and Eric so the Stokes bloodline would die. They believed they were successful. Early Life Shortly after the witch doctor left, Jamal and the prostitutes were free of the effects of the powder. Eric was nearly out and with the help of the prostitutes Eric was given birth to. He was raised by Jamal and the prostitutes his whole life in the brothel. Jamal taught Eric martial arts, jazz, and even immersed Jamal in Voodoo when he was older. Powers and Abilities TBA Trivia * Eric's age is knocked down from 31 to 30 and Cornell's is bumped up from 44 in 2015 to 47. This is done so Cornell is at least 17 when he has Eric. Cornell is already two years older than Mahershala Ali so I decided to make him five years older instead so the age gap worked out better, Gary Carr being 31. * Blade is Jamaican in nationality and accent, but he is biologically British like he is in the comics. * Frost is the MCU version of Deacon Frost. * Eric- while in Harlem- found Ancient One's Sling Ring in a storm drain. He took it and began to wear it thinking it looked "badass". * Tara had ancestors dating back to the 1700 Virginian Slave Trade. She had roots back to West Africa. * Eric's katana was stolen from Colleen Wing after his spiked bat wrapped in barbed wire was destroyed. He learned fencing from Jamal so the katana wasn't in his skillset but his prior sword-skills made him a quick learner. * Eric's weapon of choice is a wooden baseball bat with long nails hammered threw it. It gained its signature barbed wire wrap when he clubbed a target who dodged, causing Eric to bat a barbed wire fence, the spikes catching the wire and wrapping it around the weapon. Category:MCU Characters Category:Luke Cage Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Category:MCU Category:Valeyard6282 Category:LGBT Characters